The Seeker Princess
by glompmeXD
Summary: Story time with Thundercracker; Explains why Galvatron is insane. please read and review! (G1/AU yes Thundercracker is alive!)


"Daddy tell me the story about the seeker princess" a little blue and purple sparkling questioned looking up with big red optics at the tall blue mech standing over her crib. Thundercracker sighed, looking down at the small sparkling holding his digits.

"That story isn't a happy one, Sweetspark" Thundercracker replied, thinking of why Skywarp would be talking about their late air commander to their sparkling. 

"Please" washer fluid brimming in the young ones optics threatening to overflow. Thundercracker sighed sitting himself next to the crib pulling out the sparkling which immediately snuggled up into his cockpit. Thundercracker leant back letting his mind wander over the past before starting the story.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful seeker princess living high above the world in the city of Vos, she loved her people and grew up away from the rest of Cybertron. One day the young princess left her castle in Vos to visit the outside world in secret. She was shocked at how different the rest of Cybertron lived. One day on her secret outings she ended up in the slums of Koan. The place was a mess; it wasn't fit to house a turbo-fox. As she wandered the streets a group of young Mechs started grabbing at her for she was not like the other femmes and they hadn't seen a seeker in a long time. The young princess tried to get away but the Mechs were too strong. Suddenly the Mechs let go, she looked up to see a young mech standing over her protecting her. He had rescued her from the others who were limping away badly injured. The young stranger was a miner, a hard worker trying to make the best of his life in the slums of Koan. He was a caring soul who looked out for the other less fortunate's living in the slums. The mining job he had wasn't earning him enough money so he became a gladiator and fought in the arenas.

The Mech looked after the seeker princess not caring about who she was. He patched up the minor wounds that she had picked up from the others and made her some Energon food before she returned home. But that wasn't the last time they met. The young mech visited her in her high tower in Vos and she visited him in Koan. The seeker princess and the young mech fell in love. The more time they spent with each other the deeper they fell in love; all they wanted to do was be together. But it wasn't meant to be; the king of Vos was furious with the seeker princess and the miner from Koan when he found out, they were not allowed to be together. In his rage he had the young gladiators memory wiped and processor edited by the seeker physician. If he ever remembered her he would surely die. They dumped his still unconscious frame back in his house in Koan. He awoke and continued on with his life as if they never met. The princesses spark broke in two knowing he could never remember her; watching as he lived his life without the slightest memory of her. The king of Vos had her locked in her chambers. But she escaped and disappeared. She disguised herself as a mech and watched over her love. War broke out and still she waited and watched, protecting him from threats. As the war escalated the planet was destroyed along with most of its population.

The two armies fought over planets and time, but still she waited and watched not wishing any harm to come to him, she put him through trials meant on making him stronger but he mistook it for treachery. She took the pain as she watched her love become stronger and wiser. Forever in love with him, unable to leave his side, She was and always would be unconditionally in love with him. One day he was lost, the seeker princess was devastated. She was crowned the new leader in his place. But that was short lived as he soon returned and mistook the ceremony as a traitorous act to his leadership and shot her. The seeker princess died at the hands of the very mech she loved, completely loyal to the end.

As she died he remember, the editing erased. He cried at her lifeless form in his arms. Her lover then become crazed and lost his mind. He was left wandering the universe for all eternity... and that was the life of the seeker princess forever apart from her love, never to be together.

Thundercracker looked down at the small sparkling half asleep in his arms, tears trickling down her little faceplates. Though she was right Starscream and Megatron's tale of love was a tragedy, two souls so completely in love forced apart, never to be together. A young seeker forced to wait all eternity for the one mech she truly loved.

He picked her up and placed the sparkling back in her crib, covering her in blankets. "I told you it was a sad story," Thundercracker murmured in a soft voice as not to wake her up. "Know, good story, but..." she mumbled back before recharge took over.

'At least they could now be together again; if only in her dreams' he thought as he closed the door to the nursery.


End file.
